Henderson
by justdr34m
Summary: What do you say we through another girl into the mix? Henderson is slightly eccentric but that just adds to the excitement going on in the library. -- I realize it's been done before but everyone has their own twist to the story, and so do I.


I realize this type of story has been done before, the extra character added into The Breakfast Club, and I hope mine doesn't bore you, because that would just suck. But hopefully you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own The Breafast Club.

--

'The Breakfast Club'

"Get your lazy ass outta bed!" my father called from the foot of the steps. I knew that's where he was because that's where he stood every morning, when he called up to my room. He never went upstairs, at least when he was sober. Though, there were a few times when I got him mad enough he came up to teach me a lesson. Those were days I tried to forget. I pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs. My dad was at the table, with his coffee and the paper. My mom was nursing a bottle of vodka, as she made my dads breakfast. With out looking up from his paper he stated, more than he asked, "Shouldn't you be getting to school for your detention?"

"I was hoping you could give me a ride to school," I asked. I looked out the window and frowned, the temperature had dropped dramatically and the thought of running in a single digit temperature didn't exactly thrill me.

My father glanced at the temperature in the newspaper, then shook his head, "It's still the morning and it's Saturday, you know what that means ..."

I rolled my eyes, "Running," I said bitterly. My father drove me nuts with his military antics. After I was born my mother was told she'd never be able to have kids, that was the day everything started. My parents had wanted a boy so that he could follow in my father's footsteps, but what they got was me. My father became angry, and he started going out drinking and sleeping with the girls he'd find at the bars. My mom soon joined him. Her glass of milk switched to liquor, at the dinner table. Mom quit cooking for me when my head could reach over the counter top.

Sense then I'd had minimal contact with either of them, eating at different times, I even changed my sleeping habits to fit around avoiding them. Not that it helped, they still managed to find away to show or tell me that I was worthless and that I was wrongly born.

I left the kitchen and started climbing the stairs, my hand trailing up the railing. I stopped when I heard my father call after me, "If you had been my son, you wouldn't have gotten a detention in the first place." I rolled my eyes, if only he knew the real reason, I had detention today.

I hurried up the stairs before he could say anything more. My room was bare, plain and un-unique. The walls were still the white they'd been originally painted, untainted by posters or pictures. There was a small desk with a tattered chair I'd gotten for five dollars at a local garage sale. At the same sale I'd picked up a frail looking side table, and a mirror with the bottom right corner missing. My closet was missing it's door, my father had come in and taken it after he'd broken the one for his bathroom.

My closet was seemingly empty, a collection of worn out shirts hung on mix-matched hangers. I'd stuffed a small chest of drawers in there, my shirts slightly brushed it's top. Inside the drawers were my other small collections of bargain-bin clothes. Stuffed between the wall and my dresser was an old backpack that held the smell and appearance of a Salvation Army. I pulled it out zipping it open, holding it with my left hand as I grabbed two tank tops, a long sleeved shirt and my zip up jacket. I shoved the clothes in as I got them, leaving a tank top out. I knelt down and opened the last door pulling out a pair of holey jeans, then moving up one drawer taking out two pair of socks, underwear and a bra. In the second from the top I grabbed my pair of sweat pants, or at least sweat shorts. Mom had cut the legs off sometime back in spring when she couldn't find her own pair of shorts.

I took the shorts, tank top and undergarments and went into the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a ponytail. I undressed and replaced my sleep clothes with my running clothes. Throwing my dirty clothes into a pile in the corner, I slipped on my shoes and the zip up jacket, zipping it up half way in the process. Putting the backpack onto my shoulders I went back down into the kitchen.

Dad had already left for work, mom stood at the sink cleaning his dirty dishes. I opened the fridge pulling out a brown paper bag containing my lunch and a water bottle. I took one final look at my mom and left without saying anything.

The cool air burned my legs as I started running. My exposed skin slowly becoming numb with every step. It was two miles to school, just a little under a third of what I normally would have to run on a normal Saturday.

As the school came into view, I could see a few cars in the parking lot, dropping off the other Saturday detention students. I couldn't see who they were and by the time I got to the school they had already made their ways inside. When I got inside I instantly shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, trying to get them warm. Walking slowly to the library, sighing inwardly as I saw the other detentionees.

At the first table sat Claire Standish, the princess and all around popular bitch at the school. Next to her sat Andrew Clark, Shermer's top wrestler and all around athlete. My nosed turned up when I looked passed them and found myself looking at John Bender, the criminal and hardcore pothead. A slight shift in movement caused me to look to the left where Brian Johnson, the straight A brain, behind him Allison Reynolds sat trying to hide herself in her layers of black. She rarely if ever spoke and most considered her a basket case.

The Brain was staring at me, his mouth open slightly, taking in my appearance. The Princess, Athlete and Criminal all held similar facial expressions. "Nice of you to come dressed to detention Miss. Henderson," Principal 'Dick' Vernon said from behind me.

I turned around glaring "I'm sorry sir, I must have missed the memo on the proper dress etiquette for a detention. Maybe next time, you could be kind enough to hand deliver it to me. Seeing's how you already know where I live."

His face crew red, "Go sit down, Miss. Henderson, or you can plan on spending next Saturday with me." I smirked and walked to the back taking the table behind the Criminal. I casually tossed my backpack and lunch bag on the table and slumped into a chair making an emphasized motion as I put my legs up on the table as well.

Vernon couldn't keep his eyes off me, his glare and face growing redder at each movement. Through gritted teeth he spoke to us with such distain, I couldn't believe why he ever wanted to be a teacher, "Well, here we are! I want to congratulate you for being here on time…"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, Miss. Princess raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but … um … I don't think I belong in here …" I laughed with amusement at her last attempt to get out of Saturday detention, no doubt she'd been complaining to her father all morning.

Vernon gave her an annoyed look and continued on with his speech, "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways …"

The Criminal leaned back in his chair, showing just as much enthusiasm to Vernon's speech as I was. He hawked up some spit, and spit it into the air, leaning back a little more to catch it in his mouth again. My nose scrunched up in disgust, but was quickly erased after seeing the Princess trying to hold in her gag.

Vernon looked at her, "…and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats," he glanced at the Brain who had just been in the process of switching to the middle seat, but he quickly re-sat himself, "…and you…" he pointed at the Criminal. He pulled the chair out from under his feet, sticking it on the other side of the table, "…with not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay - of no less than a thousand words - describing to me who you think you are."

Mr. Criminal, "Is this a test?"

Vernon started passing out paper and pencils, "Sir, this assignment is demeaning." Everyone turned and looked at me.

Vernon, "How is that, Miss. Henderson?"

"How are we to write an essay on who we think we are, when you tell us we have to write it in over a thousand words? Now, I know for a fact, no one in this room actually understands who they are. So you're just going to get a bunch of papers that have no meaning and ramble on about stupid shit, just so it'll fill up the page."

Vernon's face went tight in anger, "That's another Saturday Detention, Henderson. If you want to keep up these antics I suggest you keep your Saturday's clear." He turned back to handing out paper and pencils to the rest of the kids, "Like I said, you will write an essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender? Henderson?"

The Criminal looked up, "Crystal…"

Vernon looked at me, but I kept my face hard, "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even - decide whether or not you care to return."

The Brain raised his hand and stood up, "You know, I can answer that right now sir … That'd be a 'no', no for me. 'cause…"

Vernon, "Sit down Johnson …"

Brian nodded, "Thank you sir…" and sat down, putting his hands together on the table and keeping his head low.

Vernon, "My office…" he points, "…is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised…" He glances around at us, his face lingering on mine, and only broke away when the Criminal raised his hand, "Yeah…I got a question." Vernon looks suspiciously at him, but didn't stop him so he continued, "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

I smirked seeing Vernon's face get angry, "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. You can keep Henderson company. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

Vernon leaves and the Criminal sighs, "That man … is a brownie hound …"

Once Vernon was safely in his office, everyone in the room started to get comfy and get ready for the long day ahead. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes planning on catching a few minutes of sleep before Vernon came back in. Or at least I thought I was going to until I heard a loud snapping sound. After realizing it wasn't some weird dream my eyes shot open, and I looked to my left, where the Basket Case sat biting her nails. The Brain was already looking at her, his face radiating how grossed out he was. After a few minutes the girl finally becomes aware of our stares. The Criminal seeing an opportunity to show the ass he was commented, "You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch …" Allison spit part of her nail at him, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He cast his glance to me "I've seen you before, you know…"

I gave a annoyed smile, "Joyus …"

He smirked, "What's your name?"

I put my feet down, I could see the Athlete and Princess had turned around and were watching. I shook my head, irritated at the fact nothing was just a two way conversation with the preps, they all had to part of it. I leaned forward, using my index finger to tell the Criminal to come closer. The Princess objected, "You're disgusting if you want that creep closer to you."

We ignored her, "My name? …" he nodded, "I could tell you my name … but what would me giving you my name do? It's highly doubtful you'd call me by it, it'd just be stored in the useless information that's piled up in your head. After today, you'll never give me a second look and by Monday we'll have gone back to not even existing to one another. So why should I tell you my name? When all you need to do is call me Henderson, like Dick."

I sat back and put my legs back on the table, the Criminal sneered, "What are you? Some kinda Brain tease?" I laughed but I didn't answer and he just sat back in his chair.

I went back to trying to sleep, hoping the Criminal would leave me alone, and there wouldn't be any other distractions, but I knew another one was bound to come up, you couldn't but six different people in one room and not expect some trouble. "I am a walrus…" I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion and looked over to the Brain. He was looking at the Criminal embarrassed by being caught doing what ever he had been doing. The two start taking off their coats at the same time, and when they notice the other person doing it they stop. The Criminal keeps going while the Brain pretends to be cold so he could put his coat back on with out looking stupid.

"Oh, just take it off, it's not like this idiot over here is going to make you keep your jacket on," I said rolling my eyes.

The Brain looked back at me, "It's okay rea…."

"Take it off," I answered cutting him off. He reluctantly took his jacket off and I glared at the Criminal who hadn't taken his eyes off me sense I called him an idiot. He eventually turned to his desk, crumpled up his paper and threw it at the Princess' head. It missed, but it did it's job to annoy her. The library went silent again, until the Criminal started to sing a very bad impression of the opening tune to "Sunshine of Your Love".

The Princess still self wallowing in her own sorrow expressed her distain of this Saturday detention, "I can't believe this is really happening to me …"

I rolled my eyes yet again, how naive could these people really become, "Get use to it, Princess, no matter how many times you wish you weren't here, guess what?" I paused for the dramatic effect, "You're still here."

She shot me an annoyed look, but the Criminal shouted, "Oh shit! What are we suppose to do if we hafta take a piss?"

The Princess looked away disgusted, "Please …"

The Criminal, "If you gotta go…" he unzipped his fly, "You gotta go!"

The Princess opened her mouth and wrinkled her nose, "Oh my god!"

I leaned forward and smacked him on the shoulder, "Put it away, you idiot, we don't want to see that shit."

The Athlete spoke for the first time that day, "Hey, yer not urinating in here man!"

The Criminal bent over the table, "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hit's the floor!" the Athlete threatened.

Whether it was an empty threat or not I couldn't tell, but the Criminal got off on his anger, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry ….grrr!" He put his feet back up on the table and called over to the Brain, "Hey, homeboy …" The Brain pointed at himself with his pen, and the Criminal nodded, "…why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and _Henderson _here - impregnated!"

The Princess turned and glared. The Athlete being the 'gentlemen' he was decided to protect our 'honor', "Hey!" the Criminal ignored him, "Hey!" he called again.

"What?" he asked pretending to be unaware of why the Athlete would be yelling at him.

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!" another threat, did he actually think the idiot would be scared by his reputation, and he wouldn't have to fight him? Or were his threats pure and needed to be listened to. Which ever the case the Criminal taunted him anyway.

I smirked when the Princess turned around and yelled at him, "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!"

The Athlete agreed with her and they turned back to face the front of the room. Feeling as though I had to add to their yelling with my own threat I got up from my seat and walked over to the Criminal, I pushed his feet off the table. Everyone was watching now, I gave a seductive smile, going over I sat on the Criminals lap, the front of our bodies facing inward. I raised my hand and ran it slowly along the Criminal's jaw line, ignoring the Princess' objecting again. I let my hand run down his arm, dropping it down to his waistline, I moved it down further, brushing over his jeans lightly. His face held amazement, arousement and then pain as I gripped his 'friend' in my hand, I leaned in and whispered, "If you ever came near me with this thing, I'll rip it off. Understand?" He gave a weak nod. "Good," I let him go, got off and retook my seat. Watching at the slightly bewildered others realized the show was over and turned back around in their seats.

--

So? Like I said at the top, I know this type of story has already been done, but it's one of my favorite add ons. I'm thinking about changing the character relationships slightly, but mainly cause Emilio Estevez is one of my favorite actors, and I want my OC to be with his character. :) lol Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, I also have no idea what season the movie is actually set in, cause march is suppose to be spring, but it sure as heck didn't look that way in the movie. So :) we're pretending it's winter lol k?


End file.
